


We'll Never Be Royals (Royals)

by jacksonwng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Kings and Queens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the future king and he's about to meet his future bride. He's absolutely not nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals (Royals)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fic battle with failwolfhale
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

 

Derek scowled and batted his mother’s hand away from where they were tugging and adjusting the collar of his shirt. “Mom, please, you’re not helping,” he told her firmly and then shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, his eyes sliding towards the firmly closed doors at the other end of the throne room.

He told himself it was normal to be his nervous. It was a natural reaction given his circumstances. After all, minutes from now he would be meeting his future wife. He doubted anyone could be completely calm about that. Arranged marriages weren’t uncommon within his social class, and he’d grown up almost expecting that he would marry a women not for love but for duty. It was what had happened to his parents, who had fallen in love along the way, and with his elder sister Laura, who held a reluctant love-hate relationship with her husband of four years, Christopher Argent.

But he hadn’t been supposed to take over. That was supposed to be Peter’s job, but the man had gone awol and disappeared nearly a year ago and suddenly, all those responsibilities were Derek’s. He was to be king. He was to take over from his parents when they stepped down. He was supposed to lead and care for the country and all its people, and help produce an heir that would be able to take his place in years to come. So this woman, his future bride, wouldn’t just be his wife or the person he was supposed to spent the rest of his life with (which was terrifying on a normal day) but this woman would be queen. He would have to trust her to be a good ruler, to support him like he would her and to think on the good of the people before the good of herself.

No pressure or anything.

Talia frowned at him. “You need to make a good first impression,” she reminded him, “The alliance between the Martin’s and our kingdom will do great things for the trade, our economy and bring in a huge ally to our side.”

“Don’t worry the boy Talia,” Rufus mock scolded her.

Talia waved him off. “I’m just making sure your son understands the importance of his alliance,” she argued, “We wouldn’t want it to end like our first meeting, would we?”

“Well, it wasn’t all that terrible,” he defended, reaching out to wrap his arms around his wife’s waist and pull her in close, “Let’s not forget that you still agree to marry me.”

“Lucky you,” Talia muttered back, a wide and perhaps a little lovestruck, smile something that was known to happen upon an occasion when there was only family present, and her arms slide around his neck.

Rufus hummed. “Yes, lucky me.”

Derek and Cora shared a disgusted look, making their guards, Erica laugh and Boyd smirk his amusement. It was a tradition by this point, for the Hale children to share a look of disdain at their parents behaviour, even when it did nothing to bother them, and Erica and Boyd, who were practically family, and would be, should one of them ever work up the nerve to admit that they’re in love with each other, would laugh their amusement.

“Her Majesty has a point,” Melissa interjected delicately. Once the nurse to the offspring of the royal family, she had been promoted to advisor to the crown when Cora was no longer in need of her services five years ago and since then she had taken her job incredibly seriously, wanting to make sure that her old friend had made the right decision to give her the job. Truth be told, Melissa was already something of an advisor. She was Talia’s friend, Cora had grown up with her son, Scott, and the promotion was little more than a title and a pay rise.

“We can’t give the Princess any reason to refuse your hand,” Melissa stated.

“She can refuse?” Derek questioned, confused. As far as he was aware, neither of them had any choice in this matter. How come she could get out of it when he couldn’t?

Cora snorted, rather unladylike beside him and grinned. “You clearly haven’t heard a lot about Princess Lydia have you?”

“What should I have heard?” Derek questioned.

“That she always gets what she wants,” she replied, “And if she doesn’t want you, her dad will trip over his own feet to refuse the marriage.”

“A daddy’s girl then,” he sighed.

“Not in the slightest,” Cora stated, almost mysteriously, and Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He wasn’t given a chance to ask anymore questions because the trumpet sounded and Derek snapped to attention, back straight, eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest. This time, when his mother smoothed her hands over his shoulders, he didn’t object, only strained a smile that he hoped was reassuring and confident. Considering Talia smiled understandingly and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Derek would say he failed at that task.

“Introducing Queen Catherine, King Eric and their daughter, Princess Lydia.”

Derek shifted from one foot to the other as subtly as he could, and tried to control his breathing. This was fine. He could do this. All was well. Nothing to worry about.

The king was the first to be seen, a thin man, his mouth set into a thin line and his clothes the brightly coloured ones of all gentry - the kind that Derek hated and rejected wholeheartedly. Then the queen, tall and wonderfully aged, with a pleasant smile that seemed to be hiding the tension in her eyes. And then, there she was.

He had seen portraits of the princess of course, and they had attended the same functions from time to time, so he had seen her from a distance, but they moved in different circles and up until Peter’s disappearance, there was no reason for Derek to have interacted with her. He almost felt the fool for not finding a reason.

Lydia looked like her mother, the same facial structures and the softness of the skin, but she had her father’s eyes, large and a light green that contrasted her ginger locks that curled over her shoulder and around the arch of her neck, so on display with the shape of her dress. Derek stared at her, like she watched him, although he was sure it was for different reasons. He couldn’t deny that he was awed but her gaze seemed almost predatory. It trailed from his feet to his hair and then back again, making his ears burn red, and then she smirked, something dangerous and oh so inviting. If she planned to eat him alive, Derek was certain that he’d be a willing victim.

Rufus moved forward first to greet a friend. His smile was wide and his voice booming as he welcomed and shook Eric’s hand.

“Rufus, it’s wonderful to see you again,” he returned the warmth and clapped the larger man on the back.

“And on such a good occasion,” Talia spoke and Catherine hummed.

“Oh yes, we’ve been waiting for the chance to get these two to meet for quite some time now,” she told them almost conspiratorily, her smile coy.

“It seems far too long,” Rufus agreed, “Ah, you remember our youngest, Cora?”

“Of course, how could I forget?” Eric smiled, “It’s wonderful to meet you dear.”

Cora curtsied politely. “It’s good to see you again my lord.”

“And then, of course,” Rufus continued, “Our son, Derek.”

“Sir,” Derek shook the man’s offered hand, a moment that forced himself to pull away from the piercing eyes, even if it was just for a few seconds before they drifted back.

“Our daughter, Lydia,” Catherine introduced, grasping her child’s hand and leading her closer.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all,” Lydia spoke carefully, her voice strong and confident. She curtsied towards his family before her eyes were on him again and yep, there was that smirk again. She straightened up. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Derek. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“From who?” Derek wondered, and resisted the urge to ask actually what was said.

“A little wolf,” Lydia teased back, “who seems to have taken a liking to my little bird. But that is no matter, it just allowed me to have a basis to build my opinion on.”

“Initial thoughts?” he asked and she grinned, her teeth showing.

“Better than I expected,” Lydia told him honestly.

“I’ll take that as a good sign,” Derek responded with a smile.

“You should,” she hummed, “But that does not mean that I shall just agree just based on looks, as charming as yours may be.”

“Of course.”

“I have to look out for myself and the interest of my land.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Then we’re on the same page?”

“Almost certainly. I’ll just have to convince you that I’m the best option,” Derek announced with conviction.

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “Ooh, such assurance in your abilities. Perhaps even a little cocky.”

“Not if it’s true.”

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to prove it to me,” she stepped a little closer and her smiled widened, amused by the words and maybe even excited by the prospect - or maybe Derek was just being too hopeful.

“It would be my honor,” Derek stated lowly, dipping a little in a practised bow.

Lydia looked of amusement increased and one hand came to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger. “Yes, it will be,” she declared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lydia/Derek fic so hopefully it all turns out well
> 
> Remember that comments mean love and I appreciate all of them
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com) for more ficcery :P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you can call me queen bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294570) by [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/pseuds/pr1nc3ssp34ch)




End file.
